


Reunion

by beingvv



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, M23 Coda, Reunions
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: “喔？”侦探的声音听起来很轻松，“这是想我了吗，黑羽君。”





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> 被 M23 官方快新刺激到的产物。时隔多年再想捕捉17岁的心情觉得很吃力，大家多担待。

“……事情就是这样，”黑羽嘀嘀咕咕地说道，”两起毫不相干的谋杀案，一场没有看头的比赛——”

“是为了那颗宝石吧，”白马说。侦探的声音在电话那头听起来像是隔了很远一样，带上点不真实的回音。黑羽无聊地将手中的球扔到墙上，又接住，再扔出去，听着有节奏咚咚的声音，

“是管家和你剧透的吗？”黑羽说，“真是没趣啊——”

“不，”白马说，不紧不慢做着推理的声线平稳而自信，”真相不是很浅而易见吗？想要打败一个无敌的对手，就只能动摇他的决心。然而必胜的决心是不可动摇的，所以只能让他怀疑自己战斗的意义——为了自己？还是为了身边所在意的人？”

黑羽沉默了一会儿，听着电话里隔着汪洋大海，浅浅的呼吸声。

“啧，”黑羽说，“还是那么的讨厌哪。”

“喔？”侦探的声音听起来很轻松，“这是想我了吗，黑羽君。”

“切。”

黑羽没有回答，只有球弹回墙上平稳的声音，像是心跳一样。

“结果最后还是被人摆了一道，真是有伤名声啊，”白马说。 “同样的把戏玩两次，这是松懈了吗？”

“你说什么？时差太多我听不清楚，” 黑羽说，“你是在怀疑我脱逃的本事吗？”

“你若是同样手段再来一次，我就会以为你对毛利小姐有什么非分之想了，”电话那头传来指节敲击着什么的声音。

“所以你打电话来就是来审讯我吗——饶了我吧——”

“也请你想象一下我突然收到怪盗基德在海外活动新信息时的心情，”白马说，“沾血的卡片，被人用火箭炮追击——”

“——都说了那是栽赃，哎呀——”

“——和毛利小姐一起在天台泳池俯瞰夜景——”

“我挂了！”

电话那头传来轻轻的笑声。

沉默像是线一样拉得无限长，电话里呼吸声交错在一起，晚风里彼此安静的默契有着一层昭然欲揭的意味。

咚。咚。咚。

“喂——” 黑羽听着自己的声音穿过无限的夜色，无聊里带着一点点鼻音的寂寥。他捏着手中的球，看着面前空无一人的房间，几不可闻地叹了口气。

“你这个家伙，到底什么时候回来啊。”

又是长长的静默，线路里传来细碎的杂音，再次开口时白马的声音里却多了一层笑意。

“我什么时候让你失望过，黑羽君？”

轮胎碾过石子，车灯扫过空荡的大宅，如猫样蹲在阳台上的一抹白影警觉地回过头，少年的眼里闪出惊奇的光。

一身西装的侦探仰起头，笑意在夜色里镀上一层温柔的弧度。

“好久不见，快斗。”

年轻的怪盗愣了两秒，直起身，舌尖爆破轻轻的啧声。

“果然还是那么的讨厌啊，” 黑羽说。“令人感到惊讶的登场这种事不应该是我的特长吗。”

白马挑起眉。少年趴在阳台的栏杆上，撇了撇嘴，翻了个身握着栏杆往后靠，用一种特异的，从上至下的姿势望着楼下的侦探：

“你不会是忘了自己家的钥匙了吧？”

白马没有回答，依旧是那个隐秘的笑，他意有所指地看看地上。

“喔——”黑羽说，“你该不会以为大名鼎鼎的怪盗基德真的会听你指挥——”

白马退后一步，身形略转，飞速降落的白影失了准头，正好跌在少年侦探的怀抱里。怪盗的礼帽掉落在草丛里，一头乱发的少年在他的肩头胡蹭一通，随后踹了他一脚。

“这又是什么招数？” 侦探的声音里依旧带着那样令人恼火的笑意，“看来京极君给你留下的印象不浅。”

“咦——” 黑羽依旧拉着长音，“大侦探莫不是在担心我？” 少年摆着手，一副意气风发的样子，“安心啦，没有你做共犯我也过得很好~” 动作幅度太大牵扯到肩膀伤口，不由得又嘶了一下。

“原来在黑羽君的词典里‘很好’就是先被电击后被枪击的意思，”白马说。

“不要忘了还有火箭炮，”黑羽一副扑克脸地说道。

“不愧是令和年代的奇迹，”白马颌首。

“还好有亚瑟·平井救我，”黑羽扭着头说。

“是吗？” 白马轻松地道，打乱了少年的节奏，褐色的眼眸在离他很近很近地的地方眯了起来。“那我可要嫉妒了。”

黑羽静静地看着对方，突然笑了。

“……嘁，” 少年怪盗说，”不要光说不做啊。“

白马很慢很慢地抬起手，抚摸过少年杂乱的头发，手指落在怪盗耳旁。黑羽闭了闭眼睛，再睁开的时候，单片眼镜已经到了侦探的手上。

“所以？”白马说，指尖抚过他的眉角，神情温柔得像幻觉一样。“你和工藤一起睡了两个晚上的事情打算怎么解释？”

“……”

怪盗的喉头咕地响了一声。侦探笑得更深了，微凉的指尖轻轻滑过他的侧脸，落在脖颈边，温柔的手法像是魔术一样把他钉在原地。

“看来我得谢谢工藤君，”白马这么说着。轻柔的语气像是咒语一样，黑羽觉得自己的心都快跳出来了。

“是把他拉下水做你不在时候的共犯候补吗？”黑羽飞速地说，“我不觉得工藤那个家伙会为了我去偷内裤，不过既然你可以劝劝他——”

“因为他让我重新意识到了自己的决心，”白马继续道，像是没听见他的话一样。

黑羽揪起了眉，意识到一丝警觉的意味，“什么决心？”

“不能被别人动摇的决心啊，”白马微笑着说道。“我们不是约定了吗？不能输给别人，黑羽君。”

“我哪里有——”

“那样还不够，”白马继续道，黑羽惊奇地沉默下来。少年侦探依旧轻松地笑着，眼神却像是诺言一样。“不想看到你对别人太认真啊，快斗。”

“……”

一点红潮染上怪盗的侧脸，黑羽别过头，吸了吸鼻子，突然又笑了。

“果然是想我了啊，白马。”

白马耸了耸肩，嘴角勾起一个心知肚明的弧度。黑羽转了个圈，站到他的身边，吊儿郎当地将手搭在他的肩膀，歪过头。

“你在担心什么啊？”

少年在很近很近的地方说道，眼睛里映出星光。

“宿敌什么的……一个就够了。”

白马注视着他，还是那样熟悉的，温柔致死的眼神，唇角的弧度像是早就知道答案一样。黑羽觉得自己的胸腔快要炸了。

“好久不见了啊，”他喃喃地道。 “白马你这个笨蛋。”

侦探笑而不语地看了他一会儿，轻轻地顶了顶正在肩头乱拱的脑袋，“每次行动完毕都会飞到警视总监的家来落脚的怪盗，到底谁是笨蛋啊？”

“哇——” 年轻的魔术师直起身，以难以察觉的速度地抹了一下眼角，“你该不会是一直在监视自己家，你真的好变态哎——”

“哪里，”白马说，“只是宿敌应有的职业素养而已。”

白马按了一下钥匙，车灯闪了闪，夜色再次笼罩宅院。黑暗里少年的手熟捻地贴了过来，脸颊的热意像是不会退散一样。白马挽住少年不安分动来动去的腰，终于回家的侦探和一只如小动物般蹭来蹭去的怪盗身影交错地往庭院深处走去。

“诶——我的肩膀是真的很痛啊——”

“不会让你用力的，”侦探的声音带着夏末暖风的笑意，“我亲爱的怪盗君。”

**END**


End file.
